


lasting love is the eternity key

by rensung



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Polyamory, eunbin isn't in any ships bc she's their kid, there's a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensung/pseuds/rensung
Summary: seungyeon has three girlfriends and her girlfriends have girlfriends and an adoptive kid who's a young adult. she loves all of them though, in their own little way.





	lasting love is the eternity key

**Author's Note:**

> seungyeon is dating seunghee, yujin and elkie.
> 
> seunghee is dating seungyeon and sorn.
> 
> elkie is dating yeeun, yujin and seungyeon.
> 
> english isn't my first language so i apologize in advance for my bare minimum writing and for the mistakes i might've made.
> 
> title taken from i need u by clc.

seungyeon has three girlfriends and her girlfriends have girlfriends and an adoptive kid who's a young adult. she loves all of them though, in their own little way.

*

she meets yujin first. seungyeon is 10 and her dad drove her to her first ballet lesson; she's anxious about it, none of her friends are there and she's scared of letting go of her dad's hand.

outside the classroom, yujin stands alone, watching the other children play on the other side of the glass wall. seungyeon is whining to her dad about going in alone when yujin approaches her and pokes her in the arm.

"my mommy said if i made a friend today she'd buy me chocolate cake! can you be my friend? we can share the cake!" yujin tells her in a tiny voice and seungyeon looks at her dad for approval, he nods at her to go on.

before the lesson starts, they walk in with linked arms.

they're inseparable from that point on.

*

she's not the first girlfriend though – that's seunghee.

*

it's seungyeon's third month sharing an apartment in seoul with yujin and she still hasn't found a place that makes pancakes as good as her mom's – or even remotely close. so, obviously, when a new cafe-slash-bakery opens a few streets down from their place, she decides it's worth the walk.

when seungyeon enters the shop, she sees a head of lilac hair behind the counter but their face is covered by a book. the shop is pretty much empty, except for a couple of girls and a man typing away on his laptop, though that's what you'd expect from a recently opened cafe at 9pm.

she steps up to the cashier and coughs trying to get the employee's attention, they lower the book and seungyeon thinks her heart literally skips a beat when she sees their face – it should be a crime to look so stunning.

"welcome to free'sm! how can i help you?" the girl asks and seungyeon is still too stunned to answer, she blankly stares at her face and then down at her name tag – it says seunghee.

when seungyeon looks back up, she meets seunghee's eyes, noticing the frown on the other's face and realizes how weird she must seem, clearly checking out the barista, "sorry! what did you say?"

"i asked if i could get you anything."

"oh, sorry... do you make pancakes? but like, good ones? i can't find decent pancakes around here and it's ending me!" seungyeon finally replies – a little too enthusiastically – and seunghee laughs out loud. the sound hits seungyeon like a truck and she decides then that this is love at first sight.

"i think they're pretty decent but i'm sure our cook will take some constructive criticism if you disagree!" the barista says, still smiling and seungyeon wonders if it's too soon to ask for her hand in marriage, "so would you like to try them?"

seungyeon nods so hard she almost breaks her neck.

*

she sits on a stool by the counter and talks to seunghee while eating her pancakes. she tells her about her mom's and that even though yujin has tried countless times – in the three months they've been living together – she hasn't perfected the recipe yet.

seunghee explains to her that she's lived in seoul for a few years already but her parents moved there a year ago to open the cafe – which is owned and run by her family. she says she's studying creative writing and seungyeon finds it amusing, so different from the law course she's stuck with.

they talk until seunghee's dad pops out of the kitchen, telling her it's time to close up and asking seungyeon if she liked the pancakes. they were amazing, she tells him.

needless to say, she becomes a regular. but she keeps coming back for more than just the food.

*

seungyeon comes in twice a week for the next two months. she always stays longer than necessary and she only enters the shop if seunghee is behind the counter. seungyeon thinks it's pretty obvious she's into seunghee and she likes to think the older girl is into her too, especially with how much she indulges seungyeon to stay longer every time.

*

they share their first kiss two months after they meet. seunghee dyes her hair blonde and seungyeon doesn't know how to deal with how ethereal she looks. she orders something different that day, choosing a coffee cake seunghee's dad just came up with. the shop is completely empty except for her and seunghee.

when she's done with the cake, seunghee says she has frosting on her face and cleans it for her with a napkin, one of her hands on the back of seungyeon's neck while the other softly presses down on the side of her mouth.

before seunghee can distance herself, seungyeon grabs her wrist to stop her from moving. their eyes meet and seungyeon doesn't know what to do, so she simply stares down at seunghee's lips and mentally says a prayer that the girl gets the message.

she does.

seunghee pulls seungyeon closer with the hand on her neck and presses their lips together with a little too much force. regardless, seungyeon is happy and she makes a mental note to thank god later for answering her prayer.

*

they have their first date two days later. seunghee refuses to acknowledge that, though; according to her, everytime seungyeon came by the cafe counts as a date.

*

seungyeon has been dating seunghee for six months when she finally realizes yujin has avoided her and her girlfriend like the plague for the last two. everytime seunghee comes over, yujin leaves the apartment. everytime she's invited for a group outing that involves seunghee, she makes a random excuse to avoid it.

at first, seungyeon thinks yujin just doesn't want to third wheel, but after she refuses to attend yeeun and jeno's celebration party for the first stream of their radio show – creatively entitled "yen-jen night" – seungyeon is convinced there's something more to it. so, obviously, she corners yujin when they're having dinner.

there's a certain tension in the air when they sit on different ends of the couch with takeout boxes in hand while a random variety show plays on the tv.

yujin hasn't said anything or even glanced at seungyeon since she paid for the food and she has had enough of this newly found passive-aggressive behavior.

"are you mad at me something?" seungyeon drops the question like a bomb.

yujin's chopsticks stop mid-air and she stays still for what feels like an eternity. finally, she sighs and puts down the box in her hand.

"why?" she asks, staring down at her own hands and seungyeon wants to yell at her.

"you've been avoiding me like i have the bubonic plague, yujin, i know something's not right! you're not even looking at me right now!" seungyeon spits it out and almost regrets it when yujin meets her eyes. she looks like she's about to burst into tears.

"i don't like third wheeling, that's all! you're always with seunghee now, it's not my fault!" yujin tries to explain but seungyeon knows she's lying by the way her voice trembles.

the younger woman takes a deep breath before she moves closer to yujin until their knees bump together, "you can be honest with me, whatever it is, i'll never be mad at you," she takes yujin's hand and laces their fingers together, giving her a look she hopes can make the other see nothing will ever be capable of breaking the life long relationship they've built.

seungyeon tries to count the seconds that go by before yujin says anything but she loses count when a loud laugh comes from the tv. yujin flinches at that and takes back her hands, standing up from her spot and crossing her arms.

seungyeon follows behind her and yujin puts up one of her hands to stop the other girl from moving closer.

she sits back down while yujin crosses their living room, again and again before she stops and lets out the weirdest laugh seungyeon has ever heard coming from her.

"i like you, seungyeon! i like you!"

seungyeon opens her mouth but absolutely nothing comes out and she doesn't even know what she wanted to say in the first place. yujin laughs bitterly before speaking again.

"i like you and i hadn't realized it until you started bringing her around, it made me so upset and angry that you were spending all this time and having so much fun with seunghee and i didn't know why but i realized it's because i was jealous. i didn't want you to stop paying attention to me because i love you," her voice is still trembling when she throws herself onto the armchair opposite to the couch seungyeon sits on, "it makes me feel rejected and i hate it."

they stare at each other for a few seconds and, before seungyeon can get one word out, yujin starts crying, "i'm sorry, i know it's selfish of me and you're probably disgusted that i think of you this way, if you want to kick me out it's fine, i get it," she sobs.

seungyeon doesn't realize she's crossing the room until her arms are pulling yujin to her, the older's head resting against her shoulder as her tears keep falling and wetting her shirt. she holds yujin until she stops crying and her breathing evens out. seungyeon puts her hands on her best friend's face and forces her to look up at her while she wipes away the remaining tears with the sleeve of her pyjamas.

"i have no idea how i feel about this, but i know i'll never hate you or kick you out," seungyeon smiles softly at her and squishes her cheeks, "you're the most selfless person i know, jinnie, you're allowed to feel like this at least once in your life!" yujin bites her lip nervously and seungyeon can't help but look down and wonder if kissing her wouldn't be nice.

she snaps out of it. she has a girlfriend, for god's sake.

"i know you must be feeling so vulnerable and conflicted right now but i hope you'll let me think about this for a few days before i tell you, for sure, how i feel," seungyeon explains and a slight frown appears on yujin's forehead, "i promise you, whatever happens, you and i are forever, we've always been there for each other and i intend to keep it that way, okay?"

yujin nods and offers a soft smile that doesn't reach her eyes. seungyeon hopes she understands that, for the time being, this is the best seungyeon can give her.

*

the really hard part comes after. seungyeon texts seunghee, telling her she doesn't feel so good and that she needs some time for herself. seunghee, being the amazing girlfriend that she is, says she understands and that she hopes seungyeon feels better soon, even making herself available in case an emergency comes up.

seungyeon doesn't leave her room for 58 hours – yes, she counted – only coming out for food when she doesn't hear yujin in the common area.

she doesn't know how she hasn't suffered an aneurysm yet with how hard she's been thinking. she barely got any sleep on the first 30 hours, too anxious to make her brain shut up for a decent amount on time but after that, she manages too rest enough to keep thinking and make herself presentable.

in the end, she comes to the conclusion that if seunghee hadn't come into her life, she would be one hundred percent sure she likes yujin back. she thinks about all the years they've been together and how nothing is ever dull if she has yujin with her. seungyeon scrolls through their pictures together and comes to the conclusion she would really like to kiss yujin if given the chance.

but. there is seunghee.

now, seungyeon has done a fair share of reading on polyamory and she thinks it's something she'd like to try with them. however, the decision isn't up to her.

so, she gets ready and sets off to meet seunghee when her shift ends.

*

seungyeon is visibly shaking the entire time they talk and she stutters every five words.

she tells seunghee she loves her so much – as expected after being with someone as amazing as her for half a year – but that she can't ignore yujin's feelings or her own for that matter and that she'd like to give it a shot, dating the two of them. nonetheless, she tries to make it as clear as possible that this decision is entirely up to seunghee and that she can kick seungyeon out of her life if she thinks that's the most appropriate reaction.

seunghee doesn't do it, though.

*

at the end of the day, seungyeon sleeps alone. but her heart is warm and her lips are bruised. the first, because she has two girlfriends now and they both seem very devoted to keeping her around; and the second, from kissing yujin too many times before they said goodnight.

*

elkie comes into their lives through yujin, a whole year after she confessed.

she just transferred to seoul from hong kong to study theater and she was lost in the university halls when yujin offered to help, easily noticing how lost the other girl looked.

elkie becomes a permanent figure in their little group, which now consists of five people: seungyeon, yujin, seunghee, yeeun and seunghee's new girlfriend: sorn.

elkie doesn't have any friends when she first moves there and yujin decides to take her under her wing, dragging her along to every date their group has and, sometimes, to her dates with seungyeon.

it doesn't bother seungyeon at all, she finds elkie absolutely endearing. her loud laugh quickly becomes one of her and yujin's favorite sounds. she fits in so naturally that falling for her happens just as naturally.

seungyeon and yujin are cuddling on seungyeon's bed with yujin's head taking its usual spot on the space between seungyeon's neck and shoulder when the older girl mutters, "i think i like elkie."

seungyeon can't hold in her loud laughter and yujin slaps her arm, "i'm serious! be quiet, she'll hear you!" she's reminded then that elkie is sleeping on yujin's bed, just two very thin walls away from them.

"i know, and ouch!" seungyeon jokes, poking yujin's ribs. she distances herself and sits against the headboard, pouting at seungyeon to take it seriously.

"are you okay with it? i wanted to ask her out but i don't think she's interested," yujin whispers and then chuckles. seungyeon moves her head to rest on yujin's thigh and sighs.

"totally not okay," she states with a fake frown and yujin gives her a worried look, visibly tensing up. seungyeon just snorts, "i'm kidding, jin, i like her too!"

yujin pinches seungyeon's arm and the other fake cries, biting down on yujin's wrist before she moves it away.

"what do we do?" yujin runs a hand through seungyeon's hair and continues, "she knows about us and seunghee but i think she'll freak out if we both come onto her."

"i agree," seungyeon breaks their eye contact and stares at the ceiling, "i think you should ask her out first and maybe in a couple of months i can confess to her or something."

"me? you're the one with two girlfriends, clearly you're more experienced than me!" yujin whines.

"you literally confessed to me!"

"yeah, because you threatened me!"

"i did not!"

"yes, you did!"

*

in the end, yujin agrees to ask elkie out first.

she doesn't get a chance though.

the next morning, elkie does a runway walk out of yujin's bedroom and poses for almost a whole minute before seungyeon gives into her extraness and asks what's up.

"i just woke up to a text from yeeun inviting me for a date tonight! like a real date! i'm no longer fourth wheeling you guys!" she claps her hands and throws herself on the chair besides yujin, both of them waiting for seungyeon to finish frying eggs for their breakfast.

"haha, that's great, ting! we're happy for you!" yujin lies and seungyeon knows she's going to be upset about this for a while.

"thank you, i'm so excited!" the younger says and throws her arms around yujin, hugging her tightly.

*

"so basically, you're both in likes with elkie but she's now dating yeeun, who's in no way part of our dating arrangement and, therefore, you two dumbasses decided to give up on asking her out?" seunghee resumes in an incredulous tone.

it's date night with seunghee and seungyeon tells her about the elkie situation over dinner.

seungyeon clears her throat as seunghee cracks up, "don't laugh! we're easily intimidated!" she whines and knows her girlfriend is about to clown her.

"goo goo gah gah, i'm sensitive, mommy!" seunghee says in a high pitched voice, stabbing a piece of meat on her plate and seungyeon rolls her eyes at her, "that's what you sound like right now, yeon."

"well, if i'm being dramatic, what do you suggest we do, miss 'dating-is-oh-so-easy'?"

"honestly?" she asks and seungyeon nods, signaling for her to move on, "give it a month and then confess. one of you at a time, of course, we don't want you to give elkie an aneurysm."

"yeeun might get mad, though, that worries me too, she won't like that we want her girlfriend," she resumes and seunghee simply raises her eyebrows.

"please! does yeeun even feel anger? she's just a baby," she emphasizes and holds seungyeon's hand over the table, attempting to calm down her girlfriend's worried frown.

they go back to lighter subjects then, seunghee tells her that sorn is going to thailand in a few days for a youtuber convention and that she's approaching half a million subscribers. they plan to throw her a surprise party when it happens.

they're waiting for dessert when seunghee props her elbow on the table and rests her chin on her hand, the other one running circle's on seungyeon's palm. she gives seungyeon the sweetest smile she can muster and pops the question, "are you ready to be a mom?"

seungyeon chokes on her drink.

deep down she knows seunghee is clowning her as usual but the sheer amount of panic that hits her in the first moment isn't something she can control.

"what the fuck?" she says in between coughs and seunghee laughs at her.

"we hired this kid at the cafe, her name's eunbin and i've decided that i personally birthed and raised her," seunghee explains and seungyeon sighs, pinching the back of the older's hand.

"how old is she?"

"19! she's a mess in the kitchen and so annoying but it's impossible not to love her so, yeah, she's our daughter now, if yujin wants in too i'll allow it," seunghee suggests as if it's an indeclinable offer and seungyeon chuckles.

*

seungyeon learns later that eunbin is, in fact, the most adorable and lovable person she's ever met.

eunbin is like the neighborhood's friendly stray cat that decides you're its new family after petting its head once.

seunghee brings her around for lunch on a weekend and eunbin brings dessert – deep fried oreos that she tries to convince them that taste a lot better than they look.

they don't. but eunbin seems so excited to meet them that seungyeon just forces herself to smile through the pain.

eunbin keeps coming back and, soon, she's an honorary member of their little family. she comes to every gathering, bringing a snack as weird as the last, choosing the most ridiculous movies and claiming her spot in the middle of their cuddle piles.

she's the sweetest kid ever and seungyeon would be ready to file the adoption papers if necessary.

*

the elkie situation goes on for a few more months. yujin and seungyeon agree to wait and see if their feelings for her die down given that they don't want to cause trouble between her and yeeun and, although it's difficult for them, they just want both of their friends to be happy.

that doesn't work, though.

one night, after everyone else leaves, elkie is left alone with the two of them. they're all tipsy from all the drinking – yujin and elkie are almost finishing a bottle of wine and seungyeon lost count of how many beers she drank.

they're sitting on the couch and laughing about some weird story elkie was telling them when yujin grabs her face and simply stares at her. elkie can't hold in her laughter and snorts right in her face, giggling in the cutest way possible.

"you're so cute, ting," yujin says in between giggles, "you're pretty, funny and you're so smart, like, your brain is so big!"

"are you saying i have a big head?" elkie asks, pouting and seungyeon is losing it over how utterly soft the whole situation is.

"no, you big dummy," she answers, squeezing elkie's cheeks when the other raises her eyebrows, confused, "i'm trying to say that i like you and that i want you to be my girlfriend."

"oh," the smile from elkie's face fades away as her mouth opens in shock.

"well, our girlfriend but, yeah," yujin completes and seungyeon can't do anything but move closer, resting her chin on yujin's shoulder with a warming smile.

if they owned a clock, seungyeon is sure she'd be able to hear the sound of it ticking over the deafening silence that falls over them.

but just as fast as it came, it goes away. elkie grabs yujin's wrists softly and takes them off her face, moving to get off the couch.

"i have to go."

*

they don't see her or yeeun for two weeks.

they cry over it when seunghee, sorn and eunbin ask why yeeun and elkie aren't coming to their meeting. seunghee tries to assure them everything will be okay but seungyeon knows there's no way to know that.

during the first week, yujin cries every night in bed. she does it quietly, trying to hide from seungyeon but she knows her girlfriend well enough to recognize her tiny sobs from miles away.

the second week is calmer, the girls come over every night and they watch horror movies that aren't terrifying at all – courtesy of eunbin's very refined taste.

eunbin attempts to cook for what she calls the mom group on their date night but, as expected, she almost burns down the kitchen so seunghee and seungyeon take over while yujin, sorn and eunbin try to wash every surface of the apartment to get rid of the burning smell.

they sleep all huddled together on the living room's floor and seungyeon thinks they'll get through this as long as they have their girls with them, even if they do miss yeeun and elkie immensely.

it doesn't come to that, though.

*

yujin and seungyeon are having breakfast at free'sm when yeeun and elkie walk in. seungyeon has her back turned to the door and doesn't see them enter but she knows they did when yujin drops her spoon and stands up.

when seungyeon looks back, the couple is already walking towards them so she gets up as well and moves to yujin's side, making space for the other girls where she sat previously.

yeeun greets them and elkie just gives them a tiny smile before they slip into the shared sit.

seungyeon holds yujin's hand under the table, she doesn't realize she's holding her breath until yujin squeezes her hand and she finally exhales, trying to stay calm.

"we haven't heard from you in a while," seungyeon states, looking between the two girls. yeeun turns her head to stare at elkie and the other just stares down at her own hands.

"sorry," yeeun says and turns her gaze back to them, "ting needed some time to… well, you know."

"it's okay to turn us down, ting, we'll live," yujin comments, trying to get anything out of elkie.

the younger girl sighs and, finally, lifts her head to stare at them.

"yen and i talked a lot about this and after thinking about it for a while…" she starts and yujin grips seungyeon's hand so hard she thinks it might break one of her fingers, seungyeon hold her breath again, trying to calm down her heartbeat.

"i think i'd like to try this? dating you."

"oh, thank god," yujin almost yells and drops her head on the table with a big sigh. it makes a loud sound when it hits the surface and she whines. seungyeon and yeeun are laughing at her while elkie reaches for her head and pets it.

"i'd just like to take things slow, if that's okay with you?," elkie continues and yujin comes back up, leaning against seungyeon, "i don't think we should jump straight into the official dating thing because this is all…" she sighs and glances at yeeun, "very new to me and yen and it might take us some time to adjust."

"that's more than okay!" yujin answers, her voice filled with excitement as she looks between the two girls.

"we can go on as many dates as you want and, honestly, we'll wait as long as you need to make it official, if you ever decide to do so," seungyeon completes, trying to reassure her that they'll wait for elkie without pressuring her.

elkie reaches one hand over the table for them and they both take it, her other hand holds yeeun's under the table and, for the first time in weeks, they finally see her cheerful smile again. seungyeon feels incredibly calmer already.

"welcome to tingyan's girlfriends club! meetings are on mondays at lunch and she's not invited!" yeeun jokes and tingyan lets go of their hands to fake choke her.

*

elkie moves in four months after they make it official.

yujin moved all of her stuff to seungyeon's room – which they now share – to make space for elkie's stuff in her old room.

the three of them sleep together on seungyeon's bed most nights but, sometimes, yeeun sleeps over and gives elkie's usually empty room a purpose.

*

it's the first week of december and elkie and sorn are leaving soon for their home countries to spend the summer break with their families.

all of elkie's girlfriends are gathered in their apartment, clinging to her all day and trying to make the most of their last hours with her before she's gone for two months.

seungyeon thinks there's gonna be a huge hole in their group without both of them, but she's happy and thankful that they get to spend this time with their families after being apart from them for so long.

*

at night, seunghee and sorn arrive with a box of cupcakes – hopefully not baked by eunbin– and the youngest girl following along, like she usually is since her and seunghee spend almost every day together.

"good evening, my dearest maternal figures!" eunbin greets them and throws herself over elkie on the couch, almost elbowing yeeun in the face, "i'm gonna miss you so much, my youngest adoptive mother!"

"binnie, i will miss you too, but for the love of god stop calling me mother!"

"you earned that spot when you decided to take her to an all-you-can-eat cake buffet and gave the uber driver an insanely generous tip after she barfed on his car so… just accept your role!" seunghee yells from the kitchen where she's helping seungyeon organize their food.

"i know but i don't want it!"

"is it because you have a mommy kink?" sorn chimes in and yeeun snorts, meanwhile all elkie can do is gasp and give sorn the most offended look she can muster as the older girl sits beside her with a shrug.

"i do not! shut your filthy mouth!" elkie whines, earning an 'ahem' from yujin who sits on the other side of the room. elkie glares and points one finger at her, "don't you dare!"

yujin just throws her hands up, with an innocent expression on her face. seungyeon abstains from commenting, not wanting to test elkie's limits and risking getting pushed out a window.

as if on cue, seungyeon and seunghee set their food down at the coffee table and soon their mouths are too full to keep the argument going.

"how's the show going, yeeun? did you sort out the time issue with the radio?" sorn asks worried and seunghee follows with a hum, also interested in knowing the outcome.

"oh, we did! we get to keep the same hour as before!" yeeun explains excitedly and eunbin starts clapping and cheering, ever the extra kid in their group, "our coworker, yeri, is the radio owner’s niece and she convinced him it'd be a bigger advantage if we kept our time!"

eunbin groans at the mention of yeri, "i need to swing by more often, i will get yeri's number one day, even if it kills me!" she announces, earning a loud laugh from seunghee.

"you could just get it from yeeun?" the oldest girl completes, having had enough of eunbin's secret crush on yeri – seungyeon knows the feeling, considering eunbin hasn't stopped talking about her since she met yeri.

"that's not cool! she'll think i'm a stalker! i want her to want to give me her number!" eunbin pouts, crossing her arms.

"makes sense to me," sorn agrees, raising an eyebrow at seunghee.

"hey, speaking of numbers… jeno did ask for yours… again," yeeun comments and eunbin groans, throwing her head back.

"don't give it to him! maybe if he stopped being a coward and talked to me when i drop by i'd let him have it!" eunbin complains, sending the other girls into a fit of laughter.

"how is he gonna talk to you if you're always busy chasing after yeri?"

"that's his problem to figure out, ma'am!" eunbin huffs, going back to shoving food into her mouth.

*

when they finish eating, they move the coffee table away and seungyeon brings blankets and pillows out so they can all cuddle on the living room's floor as eunbin chooses a movie for them to watch.

it's a superhero movie and yujin, yeeun and eunbin seem to be the only ones paying attention while sharing the last strawberry cupcake seunghee and sorn brought, giggling over how attractive one of the female heroes looks.

elkie is resting her head on seungyeon's shoulder and holding yeeun's wrist, running circles on it leisurely. seungyeon knows she's about to doze off, her girlfriend is always sleepy after eating too much, plus, after all the work she put into fitting her entire room into two suitcases, elkie definitely deserves the rest.

*

elkie is snoring softly against seungyeon's shoulder when the movie ends and seunghee stands up, gathering the trash accumulated on the coffee table and throwing it into the bin.

seungyeon tries to be as careful as possible when she leaves her spot, trying not to wake elkie but her attempts are useless. elkie awakes and yawns, pouting softly as she gets up and goes into her room.

by the time they finish organizing their mess, sorn is waking up eunbin to leave with her, the younger stretches out her arms as if trying to get sorn to pick her up but sorn simply pinches the back of her hand, making eunbin shout.

yeeun awakens with that and whines cutely before speaking, "seunghee! can you give me a ride?" the older hums in agreement and continues to put on her jacket.

"i thought you were staying tonight?" yujin asks, with a puzzled look.

"i stayed last night, i think you two should have your time with ting tonight," she answers, with a soft smile and leaves her spot, walking to elkie's room to get her stuff.

the girls leave shortly after and agree to meet early at the airport before elkie and sorn's flights so they can have breakfast together.

*

seungyeon finishes getting ready for bed and lies down on her pillow, waiting for yujin and elkie to join her.

she's scrolling through her instagram feed when yujin walks into the room, pulling elkie along by her hand and seungyeon almost coos at how cute her girlfriends are.

elkie is wearing her deer onesie and she looks halfway asleep, whining as yujin drags her along. the oldest is wearing a rabbit onesie, matching elkie's, completing it with a pair of pink socks.

seungyeon remembers when they bought those onesies with eunbin – who got a unicorn, long before they had even started to develop feelings for her.

they crawl into bed, laying down one on each side of seungyeon and, soon, they slip into their usual positions. elkie pulls seungyeon's arm around her waist and turns her back to her. on her other side, yujin nuzzles into seungyeon's neck and tangles their legs together, throwing her arm across her girlfriend's chest.

it's the most comfortable, warm and safe moment of seungyeon's day. it always is, sleeping with her girlfriends, even when it's just her and seunghee. no one makes her feel like they can.

laying there, with yujin's socked feet intertwined with hers and elkie's cold, naked ones touching her shins, seungyeon feels two-thirds complete – two-sixth eunbin would probably argue and she'd be right, to some extent – and so thankful to her lucky stars for blessing her with the most incredible women she could've wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i'm sorry if it sucked!


End file.
